Devonian
"A force of nature waiting to be unleashed... or merely a great party that never stops? No one knows for sure..." -Elfurgn, Dragon-Seer of the Silver Flame. Devonians are quite similar to human, and several consider them merely humans with demon blood in them, this of course couldn't be further away from the truth; Devonians primarily dwell in mountains and similar rough terrains, they usually follow their whims and always do what they set out to do with a burning passion. Characteristics *'Type:' Humanoid (Mixed Blood) *'Size:' As Medium sized creatures Devonians don't have any bonus or penalties. *'Speed:' A Devonian base speed is 30 feet *'Ability Scores: '+2 Strength, Constitution or Charisma (Pick one) and -2 Dexterity, Intelligence or Wisdom (Pick one); a Devonian body can carry far more strength or endurance that it would suggest, their cheerful and passionate personalities usually gains them friends even on the most unlikely of places; on the other hand Devonians usually lack the focus for the pursuit of knowledge and works of dexterity. *'Darkvision:' A Devonian can see up to 30 feet in total darkness, this vision is black and white only. *'Unbreakable Will:' Devonians gain a +2 racial bonus to Will due their ever burning and unflinching passion. *'Skill Training:' +2 racial bonus to Appraise, Intimidate, Perform or Tinker (Pick two) *'Unmovable Body:' A Devonian's body is extremly sturdy, thus they are able to avoid or delay several effects that would harm them. A Devonian gains a +2 racial bonus on saves against poisons, spells and spell-like effects, furthermore when standing firmly in the ground they gain a +2 racial bonus against Combat Maneuvers that would cause them to move from their current spot. *'Languages:' Common and Devonian, plus any non-secret language from a high intelligence score. Physical Description The main characteristic one can find in a Devonian is their skin and horns; the most common Devonian skin colors are dark red, deep blue, and purple, although they can range from nearly every color in the rainbow as long as its of a dark tone, their hair is often of a lighter color than their skin or simple a deep black. Horns are a matter of pride among Devonian, the most common type is a pair of drill shaped horns growing from their forehead at around the same width as their eyes; uncommonly they have horns that grow sideways from their temples; and the rarest of all is a single straight horn growing from the center of the forehead. Over the years many Devonians have found ways to groom and take care of their horns in order to grow then in different and more unique ways and thus more variation may be found. Lifestyle Devonians are very passionate beings, giving their all to whatever endeavour they may decide on; Devonain craftsmen are known to be the greatest of the world, taking as long as it takes to make a perfect piece of their chosen trade. Denovian celebrations are loud and merry and often attract, even if for a short while, members of the other races to see the full blast partying they are capable off. Thanks to their chosen enviorement of preference Devonian architecture is a always evolving thing, as they constantly repair and expand their work to make it even grander and more unique, it is said that only a Devonian can handle a Devonian architect since members of the other races often argue with them that something is finished when in their eyes its not. Due their carefree and passionate lifestyle there hasn't ever been a recorded war waged by the Devonians, while some take the path of the warrior and give their all to have a warrior's death, many sages agree that such thing would be a frightening thing to behold; channeling the passion and often single-minded focus of the Devonian race into a machine of war would make them nearly unstoppable.